Love, Ink and Blood
by artjunkie13
Summary: This is a love story between Renji Abarai and my own Original Charcter: Ashi Kitsune. It will contain everything from angst to fluff from violence to smut. -One impulsive decision changed their lives...and their love, forever.-
1. Chapter 1

Love, Ink and Blood…

-Preview-

**_Author's Note: Hey guys its ArtJunkie! This is my first story on FanFiction and I just wanted to give a little prologue to what's going to happen in my story "Love, Ink and Blood". If you guys like it and leave a review I will continue posting chapters. This is my first story that is making its way out of my notebooks and I have about a hundred more so, if you guys like my work Message me and I'll post some more stuff. Comments and Constructive criticism are appreciated. (Please Note: CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism!) Thanks and hope you enjoy the prologue of my Renji Abarai X Original Character love story…Ready Steady, GO!_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_A mechanical impersonal sound. _Beep_. They are the readings from a machine that could mean the difference between life and death. _Beep_. It's a hated noise that pulsing but, without it so many would be dead. _Beep_. How like a heartbeat that noise is, a steady rhythm that everyone depends on. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_…

The source of the noise is a machine, in room 12 of the Squad Four hospital Intensive Care Division. The machine is a heart monitor and it is connected to the Captain of the Secret fourteenth Squad, Ashi Kitsune. Seated next to her unconscious body is her lover Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad six. There is no movement in this room. No light, no emotion, nothing. Nothing at all save for that dreaded yet desperate tone that signifies the life of Abarai's love.

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. He reaches out to stroke her raven hair as he had done when her eyes were open. _Beep_. No response. _Beep_. His fingers travel over her lightly closed eyes, nose and lips with feather like touches and she still does not wake. _Beep_. Farther down his hands go, down to her neck brushing aside waves of dark hair in order to see what is hidden beneath. _Beep_. For what seems the millionth time Renji traces the tattooed words and his heart aches. _Beep_. "Light a fire to the fang that cannot be reached. So I do not have to see that star. So I do not slit this throat." _Beep_. He sighs, "You were the only one who understood the meaning behind my words back then." _Beep_. "And you are the only one who understands them now." _Beep_. "That's why I need you to get better." _Beep_. "Because even though you understand I have to tell you that I'm sorry." _Beep_. He is now holding her one hand to his lips, trying to fight back tears. _Beep_. Teeth met the still fingers and when there is no sign of life in them, even though he knows in his heart that there won't be, he bites down and gives in to his sorrow. _Beep_. "Dammit!" In his frustration the grieving soul reaper bites down harder, drawing crimson life from the otherwise dead girl. _Beep_. The blood drips down like tears onto his skin and remains on his lips as he kisses the wound gently. _Beep_. "I'm so sorry." _Beep_. "I love you." _Beep_. "Please, come back to me-"_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_….

"AISHI!"-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys, this is the first official chapter in my story and I'm so excited to be able to post it. Thanks for reading, and as always reviews and comments are welcome. Special thanks to my super awesome girlfriend Amy for editing and Spunky0ne for the review. Ready, Steady, Go**_

_About 6 months earlier…_

July 2

The sun played an immense part in the events that unfolded that day. July 2, the heat was stifling almost unbearable. It was particularly unbearable for two Shinigami named Renji and Ashi who were sparring at the sixth squad's training ground. Sunlight was reflecting off of their swords, nearly blinding the two wielders. They had only been outside for thirty minutes but were already dripping in sweat and stripped down to their hakama, Ashi also wore a small black band to cover her breasts. Wild laughter, along with pants and the clash of metal on metal filled the air creating an intense atmosphere. If a stranger had casually walked past this scene he or she would have been frightened by the intensity with which these two people fought. That, or they would be tempted to stay and watch to the finish.

"Come on baby, that all you got?!" Ashi was a vision of beautiful madness. Her long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail but, due to the work of evading Abarai's attacks and delivering her own, pieces had escaped thus adding to her wildness. Forest green eyes seemed to light up with something that can only be described as adrenaline or elation as she moved. There was a shallow cut on her cheek from where Renji's sword had managed to hit her; it wasn't bleeding heavily, just enough to make her seem that much stronger, that much more desirable. Not that Renji needed more incentive to desire this woman. In his eyes she was the most beautiful person in the three worlds.

"Hell No! Come and get me, if you dare!" Renji adjusted his grip and stepped forward to meet Ashi's attack. Zabimaru and Itami Di-ra clashed yet again and this time it was Zabimaru that won the battle of strength. Ashi was knocked back and before she could block the flash of light that was his sword, Renji had thrown their bodies to the ground.

"Dammit!" She looked over at Renji who wore a smirk that managed to be sarcastic yet sexy at the same time. "I was the one who taught you that move to begin with. I want a rematch!" Ashi let her hair out of its tie and wiped some of the blood from her face, "I thought we said no bleeding?"

"Don't be a sore loser Ashi," he said before licking the remaining blood from the cut, "you know the drill, pay up." The tattooed redhead's smirk increased, if that was even possible and picked up the girl, placing her on his lap so she was straddling him. After a few moments of punctuated silence he whispered in her ear, "I'm waiting…"

Ashi rolled her eyes and crashed her mouth onto his; her tongue expertly eased his lips open and began to play inside his mouth. This was a perfectly normal thing for them, sword fighting then kissing, it was a sort of twisted reward (bribe) system. _'If you can knock me down, I'll do this…' or 'If you do the dishes I'll do __**this…**__'_ Stuff like that. Renji began to moan uncontrollably as Ashi stroked his awakening arousal through his hakama and licked his slightly parted lips at the same time. "How was that Renji-danna, satisfied?"

"Not at all." He nipped at her ear causing her hips to unintentionally move against his, he growled in pleasure at the friction. "In fact I want to screw you."

"Well, at least you get straight to the point."

"Yeah," he said in between covering her neck with bites, "I'm just that awesome. So, how 'bout it?"

"As _awesome _as that sounds, no." But, the redhead wasn't listening; he was instead running his hands through her hair and down her back. His teeth were connected to her collarbone, leaving marks. Ashi wanted this, Renji knew it and even though she was putting up a verbal fight she was still letting pleasurable noises escape her lips. Her defense was cracking; it was only a matter of time. He moved his attention to the band she wore and he kneaded her breasts through the thin piece of cloth.

"Why can't we baby? Our bodies are begging for…_release, _why not give it to them?"

"Because," she fought to get the words out. Talking is proven pretty difficult when you have a very eager redhead doing naughty things to you. "I used my last birth control pill yesterday and…yeah, you know."

That stopped Renji in his tracks, as much as he wanted Ashi he wasn't sure if they wanted an unplanned pregnancy. His expressive brown eyes met hers but that did little to ease his mind; she was breathing even heavier now, due to arousal and she was biting her lip in an effort to control herself. It wasn't working. The both of them were to the point of throwing caution to the wind and damning the consequences. "Never mind the pill, one night won't matter. Please, Ashi I'm dying here!" He dragged his teeth up the length of her neck and bit her ear playfully, waiting for a response.

"I know, I know! But, what happens if I do get knocked up?"

"You won't because I've got the day off tomorrow so first thing in the morning I'll go see Captain Unohana and get you some more. That sound okay?"

"So **you **are going to pick up more pills for me?"

"Yes, now can we please—" He began to bite her neck savagely but Ashi interrupted him yet again.

"You will go to the Squad Four barracks and purchase birth control, as a guy? That's pretty funny."

"Yeah, I know it's hysterical. Now for the last time can we please go home so I can make passionate love to you before I explode due to lack of orgasm!" The look on Ashi's face suggested she might start laughing any minute, so Renji decided to use a different approach. If she wasn't giving in for Sarcastic, maybe Romantic would work better. "Make love with me, my Aishi."

That was his special nickname for her and every time he said it would prove how much he loved her. It might appear silly but the meaning behind the name is what made it powerful. _Aishiteru, _means 'I love you' and one day Renji noticed the similarity between Ashi's name and the romantic phrase. That night as they lay in bed together he whispered 'Aishi' into her ear as she fell asleep. It wasn't her name, it wasn't I love you but it was somehow better. Using this name symbolized his undying devotion to her and she knew it.

"I will…my danna." It was as though someone had thrown a switch over them, they became two completely different people from the ones that sparred a few minutes ago or even the couple who were touching each other in the dirt. They were transformed into two beings who loved completely, without question. The kiss they shared was simple but poured into it was all of the love the two shinigami had, and they became lost in each other.

_-Renji often thought back to that day as he sat by Ashi's bedside. The difference between the girl of then and the one of now was unbelievable; all of her visible life was gone. She was as blank as a piece of paper. And after watching her lose control for months without being able to do anything for her, Renji began to blame himself and his actions from that day for everything that happened to his Aishi.-_

"Say my name babe—" Ashi moaned as Renji grazed his teeth over her sensitive nipples. Her hands gripped his crimson hair as he licked the previously abused spot.

"Aishi!" He moved up her body leaving kisses as he went until he was positioned near her entrance. "Oh Kami, I wanna be inside you…" Their tongues started twisting together, skin touching skin everywhere. The two lovers eyes were filled with burning lust and locked onto each other in an unwavering stare. No words were spoken as Ashi took the initiative and flipped their bodies over so she was straddling her lover's lap. Ashi's wild tongue ran over his perfectly tattooed chest, making him shiver from the pleasure. He began to grind her as their eager lips met once again. Then, a battle began inside Ashi's mouth and she was so focused on winning that she was too distracted to notice Renji moving until he had sheathed himself inside her completely with just one thrust of his hips.

She didn't even bother to quiet her moans that were Renji's favorite music, they only fueled the already raging fire between them. He was buried inside Ashi but did not move because she was in control, she almost always was. All he could do was rub the small buds that were her nipples with calloused fingers, in an effort to get her to start moving. Years of sword fighting had left Renji's hands strong, if slightly rough to the touch and it was this roughness that gave Ashi indescribable pleasure. Another one of the things that made Ashi melt was when Renji paid attention to her ears, which were covered in piercings and always hurt from getting new ones done or having an earring be ripped out in battle then having it replaced. He often told her that they were too much of a hassle for someone so dependent on close-range combat but, she brushed his concern aside like an annoying pest. There was only one situation where Renji loved her earrings and it was this one, the situation in which he could suck on them and make her squirm. And she was squirming, and moaning her head tilted so far back her hair nearly touched the bed. "Come on Aishi baby, what's takin' ya so long?"

"You teasing me, that's what. Quit it, so I can tease you instead."

"If you wanna play with me fine, go right ahead. But, do it while we're fucking! You're a woman aren't you supposed to be able to multi-task…_oh hell yes!" _Painted black nails clawed at Renji's back creating scratches as she moved on top of him. Her lover, ever eager to increase the intensity of their lovemaking, started moving with her and sucked on her neck, leaving marks. The redhead growled possessively in her ear, his inner beast was brought out only during battles, and this was a battle of the bedroom variety. Ashi had lost the sparring match earlier that day, and she didn't intend to 'lose' this time. She dug her nails into the cuts on his back, drawing more blood and judging by the noises he made, she was going to 'win' and he had no problem with it.

Ashi brought one hand to her lips momentarily and licked the blood from her fingers before kissing him, the taste of iron and salt filled the lovers mouths and as the taste faded every move and touch they made became more and more frantic to reach completion. With still bloodied hands Ashi pushed her lover down so he was lying on his back, completely vulnerable. Renji looked up at his beautiful Ashi with nothing but lust and love in his eyes, she was running the show and he lived for it. "Oh Aishi baby, you look so…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before she started to really ride him. She moved as if her life depended on it and he was treated to the erotic display that was for his eyes only.

The last remaining sunlight of the day came through the window shining onto the bed revealing a raven haired woman covered in tattoos and a sheen of sweat. Her normally sleek hair was messed up and select pieces were stuck to her forehead and neck. Having forgotten to swallow, a faint trail of saliva had dripped out her desperately moaning mouth and Renji seeing this jumped up, tired of not doing anything, and licked the clear droplets away before kissing the poem on her neck that he had tattoo there himself. "I love you!"

"I—I love y-you too…now shut up!" For the final time, their lips met and the passion that they shared in that moment brought them over the edge. It seemed an eternity before the high ended and the lovers collapsed onto the futon, still connected intimatley. They lay in each other's arms for several minutes before the silence was broken by Ashi. "That was just…"

"…I know." He kissed the poem, and smiled contentedly. "Light a fire to the fang that cannot be reached."

Ashi continued where he left off, "so I do not have to see that star." The last line was said together—

"_…so I do not slit this throat."_

They shared one more kiss and Renji nipped at the slowly healing cut on her cheek. She giggled and the way her eyes crinkled at the corners whenever she laughed made him call her adorable, which made her hit him. Renji gathered his 'cutie' in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Go to sleep Aishi. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You Promise?"

"I Promise…to be here until the day we die silly! Don't you forget that!"

_-She hasn't forgotten, and he hasn't given up on his promise…he never will.-_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter was a pain to write but I love how it turned out! Special thanks to…Amy, my significant other/editor, my bff kittykatxfries, Spunky0ne for the suggestions and support, and all of my readers. I promise to keep updating as often as possible; I'm aiming for a chapter every 1-2 days. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 of Love, Ink and Blood. Ready, Steady, Go!...

January 5

"Lieutenant Abarai, you've been here for hours. You're exhausted, go home and get some sleep. We'll let you know if there are any changes in her condition, Captain Kitsune is safe for now and there is nothing you can do for her now except go and get some rest."

_Nothing he could do, _what an accurate statement. Ashi had been admitted to the hospital late last night and he hadn't left her bedside for a moment. She was unconscious, she had been ever since her brothers had found her lying on the bathroom floor, bleeding….. "Dammit!" Renji's reiatsu level went through the roof, filling the room with red hot rage in the form of a crushing pressure that caused the Squad Four healer to collapse. "There isn't a damn thing I can do! For all I know Ashi could be dying and then you, a stupid brat, tells me that leaving is somehow going to help? Go to hell!" Like a stubborn child Abarai folded his arms across his chest in frustration and didn't let up on his reiatsu; the poor healer could barely breathe but his salvation appeared as the noble Captain Kuchiki entered the room.

"Renji, take it easy…you'll kill him."

At the sound of his Captain's voice Renji stopped the onslaught and apologized to the young healer, who scurried from the room quickly. Renji hated appearing weak in front of anyone, particularly his Captain, and the redhead was sure Byakuya would see this display as not only a weakness but a flaw in his character. But Renji was wrong. "What are you doing here Captain?"

The traditionally cold, stoic noble softened his expression for a moment, "I came to check on you both. I know what it is like to go through the fight for a loved one's life, it's terrible." Byakuya studied his lieutenant's face, the emotional strain was clear. It was made obvious in the way he bit his lip, creased his brow and closed his eyes as if to block out the image of his girlfriend on her potential deathbed from his eyes. This man was deteriorating into a being who knew only the simplest of emotions: fear, anger and grief. Byakuya had almost been down the same path and wanted to stop Renji before he slipped too far. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The lieutenant didn't respond so Byakuya approached Ashi's bedside, and stood next to Renji, "she really is a beautiful girl, even like this." The noble looked his unconscious fellow Captain over. "It looks like she's sleeping, or dreaming."

"What the hell am I supposed to do Captain? She's just lying there looking like she's asleep but I know better. When she sleeps she yanks the bed sheets away from me and makes noise and hits things. This ain't sleep, and I know she's not just going to wake up from this as simply as shaking off a bad dream. No, she's not sleeping and she's not okay! That's why I can't leave because if I leave her for even a minute I'm afraid she'll die." Reiatsu once again filled the room as Renji grabbed the railing of Ashi's bed in frustration. "I promised to help her through this and look at me; all I'm doing is panicking. Pretty pathetic, eh?"

"When Hisana took ill I felt hopeless and pathetic as well. But, as time went on and she grew worse I realized that there is a time and place for grief and her last days with me should not be filled with them. I kept our lives as normal as possible until the final moments and, you know something? She thanked me for it. Now, Ashi cannot interact with you right now. But, when she wakes up and discovers that you allowed yourself to fall to this…imagine how upset she'd be. You and I both know how much she hates it when people make a big fuss over her."

Renji considered these words, hung his head in his hands and replied, "You're right. But, I can't just sit here. There has to be something I can do!"

Byakuya placed a comforting hand on his lieutenant's shoulder, "I've got to get back to the Squad. I apologize for only being able to stay a few minutes. I'll have Rikichi bring you some food later on and if you want to stay here with her and not come in to work, I understand. Keep me informed, all right?"

"Sure."

"Everything will work out Renji, she's a fighter."

"Thanks, she'd thank you too…if she could."

The Capatain of Squad Six paused at the door, "It is quite a shame really, her beautiful hair…"

As he walked away the redhead was left thoroughly confused. "The hell's he talking about…her hair?" His eyes found the dark shadow that was Ashi's hair, it was a major contrast to the stark bed sheets in the hospital room. At first glance it appeared normal but, on closer inspection was matted with dried blood. Then an idea struck him, _that's it, something I can do!_ "Get me a bucket of hot water and some shampoo," he called to a passing nurse. Relief overwhelmed him and he sank a bit further into his uncomfortable chair. "Well, my Aishi it's not much but at least I can wash your hair…it's about all I can do."

July 3

The morning of July 3 was a vast difference to the day previous; storm clouds filled the sky and threatened to let loose on the SeiRei-Tei. Two lovers lay in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets oblivious to the rest of the world. It wasn't until a clash of thunder broke the clouds in two and rain began to pour down torrentially that Renji and Ashi were slowly roused from a comatose like sleep. "Good Morning," Renji said as he lifted Ashi's still sleepy body on top of his own, it was a difficult task because Ashi was an 'animated' sleeper. She had been lying on her back with one arm draped over her eyes and the other lost in the mess of blankets. Ashi was prone to night terrors, so there was never a calm night in their bed. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Good," she stretched before slumping down onto Renji's body, "How 'bout you?"

"You almost slapped me twice, kicked me in the nuts and spent about two minutes screaming at me 'to hurry up and help release your bankai.' I slept pretty good."

Ashi hid her face behind a wave of messy, black hair, "…sorry." Her look of concern turned into a joking smile, "how're your nuts?"

"Sore," he smirked, "but you could help with that."

"I would, on any other day but, I am late for work and you need to go to Squad Four. And…run some errands for me."

"What?"

"I need some things from that street market in Rukon, I'd love you if you went and got the stuff from the list for me, _pretty please?" _ She kissed his neck sweetly and smiled at him.

"So, if I don't spend my day off buying groceries, you won't love me?"

"I already love you, and it's really not that much stuff."

"What do you need," Renji conceded. He had a hard time saying no to her, and even though he did not want to spend his day off in Rukon, at a street market no less, he'd go for her.

"Not much, I'll give you the list later. First, we need a shower." She ran her hands through his silky red hair that had a little bit of dried blood on the ends, to prove her point.

"Hmm, I'm up for that." He slipped her off of him and threw the sheets over her before yelling, 'race ya' and running down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Cheater!" Following after a few moments struggle, she gave chase and the two lovers fell, laughing into a long needed shower.

July 3 (Rukongai)

With the purchase of fresh lotus roots, Ashi's shopping list was completed. He'd spent the better part of the morning walking around the street market that his girlfriend had specified. She had not specified which stand to go to for certain items however, so he had walked up to random stands and asked if they had _this_ or _that_, it had been ridiculous after a while, considering he knew next to nothing about food. Ashi normally was the one to do the shopping, he went with her sometimes but, he just ended up carrying the bags. And now that his first solo grocery shopping trip was completed, all he wanted to do was go home and do absolutely nothing.

He decided to take the long way home and visit the hilltop grave site where his childhood friends were buried. It had been a few months since he had visited them and he felt that he ought to. 'It's been so long…wonder what they're up to?' As he wandered his old haunts familiar sights kept popping back into his mind, 'over there is where I first met Ashi. And there's the water stand where we used to steal from that nasty old merchant…looks like he's not here anymore. Now that I think about it, I don't recognize these faces. I guess the Inuzuri of my childhood doesn't exist anymore.' He kept walking, a nostalgic feeling began to creep up on him and he tried to shake it away but couldn't at the sight of one particular place. 'This is where Ashi, Rukia and I first tested our spirit energy together. Is it still there…?' He walked into the dirty alleyway and moved towards the back wall where, sure enough, a large burn mark and crack still were located almost dead center of the wall. That had happened when Renji had been experimenting with his spirit energy, trying to make it larger. He'd had even more trouble controlling kido back then so, it had exploded creating a burn mark and a large crack in the sturdy wall.

He reached out and ran his hands over the faded mark, this was all that was left of his childhood. A stain on an already dirty wall that would fall down, and no one would care when it did…The memories would remain though. Walls crumble but the memories would last forever, and those that were lost would live on in these memories. He took comfort in this and pressed on towards the hill that overlooked the whole of Inuzuri, taking Ashi's shopping bags with him.

Renji flash-stepped to the grave-site of his friends and upon arrival he wasn't sure of what to say. "Ummm…hey guys. It's been awhile." He had never been one for talking to the dead but he felt that he had to say a bit more. "Ashi couldn't make it today, she had a ton of paperwork to do; but, she's doing good otherwise. She made me go grocery shopping today…which was, less than fun. And before I go home I have to pick up some birth control for her, she isn't ready to have kids yet. But, I had a crazy-ass dream yesterday that was just so…we had a baby! It was the cutest damn thing you'd ever seen! And, Aishi was just so beautiful holding the kid, it was amazing. She looked so happy. I've been thinking about it nonstop all day…and I'm kinda wondering if I should tell her about it. I don't know how she'd react. What do you think?"

He actually paused, as if waiting for a response. "Why the hell am I even asking you guys anything, it's not as if you'll respond." He laughed, "you know I really have no idea what to do. Ashi means the world to me and if she freaked out because I had a dream…"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Renji jumped six feet in the air and turned around, to find an old woman standing there. She was barely five feet tall but, her size didn't matter, she had a presence about her that held a great deal of wisdom. He was slightly embarrassed, being seen talking to three decrepit graves on a hill. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"Why?"

" Because you interested me. Your soul is very strong, in many ways. But, you cannot perceive what it wants, what _you_ truly want."

"And what is it that I want?"

"Listen to your dreams, Abarai."

"How do you know my name?"

The old woman didn't answer his question directly, "I know everything."

"That's impossible. No one can know everything."

"You want to have a child with Ashi Kitsune, your lover."

Renji was starting to get annoyed, "You could have heard that from the…err, conversation I was having earlier."

"You do not believe me young one but, I will make you see the truth. Ask me anything your heart desires. I will give you the answer."

Renji thought long and hard, what was the harm in asking some probably crazy lady a question? More importantly, what did he want to know?... "Are Ashi and I going to have a baby?"

The woman nodded, as if she'd known he would ask this all along. "Yes, you will have a beautiful baby girl. Nora will have her mother's eyes. Her eyes, that is all…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys, its ArtJunkie.. It was suggested that I explain how the main characters met, so here it is. I also wanted to do something for Renji's birthday, it's kinda late but I hope you like. Please, comment and feel free to message me, I will listen to any suggestions you have, really. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it…READY, STEADY…GO!

_August 31, Rukongai District 78 Inuzuri _

_ 'It's my damn birthday…I should be able to do whatever the hell I want! If I want to eat, I should get some food. If I want to sleep in a bed, I should find one. If I want a present, I should get one, right? I mean, it is my birthday.' These were the thoughts of one little boy, Renji Abarai, as he sat dejectedly in the back of an alley way. He was dirty, cold and scared just like the thousands of other kids that roamed the streets of Rukongai. He appeared perfectly ordinary, not even worth a second glance; most people wouldn't even acknowledge that he existed. They treated him like something unpleasant, a bad smell in the air or grime stuck to one's shoe. It was cursed or scowled at, this unpleasant thing, and that was how the kids of Rukon grew up, expecting nothing more than a few harsh words and the occasional kick to the ribs. _

_ The little boy smiled, 'But not today!' He had been sitting in the shadows of the taiyaki stand for the better part of the day, waiting. He was waiting for anything that could be called a distraction and would give him the chance to grab something. The smell of the food was making his mouth water and his stomach growl; it was almost unbearable, watching the adults that made his life miserable scarf away the fish-shaped cakes that were his hearts only desire. Every day he wandered past the stand and smelt the food but he never thought he would be crouching in the filth, mere feet from the stand waiting for the fat bastard that ran it to go take a piss, so he could casually walk by and take some snacks with him. His stomach growled, and he tried to ignore the hunger pains. 'Just a little bit longer,' he thought, 'the baka has to move sometime.'_

_ After a few more torturous minutes, Renji brushed his long red hair out of his face, and smiled. The time had come, for him to make his move….The man stood, stretched and walked off to relieve himself, leaving the stand unattended. Renji got up with the swiftness of someone used to running, and made his way to the cart; he was trying to be subtle but it was hard to remain calm when you were driven by a mixture of fear and excitement. The hope in his eyes was enough to give him away, but he was able to swipe a box of taiyaki without being seen. He slipped the package into his thin, torn yukata in an effort to conceal his prize. But, it wasn't enough someone had seen him…._

_ The boy started walking away casually; so as to not draw any unwanted attention to himself and when he was about fifty feet from the stand he took off at a break neck run, his hair getting in his eyes. Maneuvering through a crowd of people who are not going to step out of your way is a difficult task in itself, and the person doing the running is often too concerned with staying on their feet to notice if someone is chasing them. And that was the case with Renji. He was almost to the end of the street, and from there it was just a short walk to the riverbank, and he'd be home free. The smell of the taiyaki alone was worth the trouble he went through to steal it, and as he slowed to a walk to savor the warm, sweet smell of victory—he was thrown to the ground._

_**"Dammit!"**__ What had tackled him was, small? He twisted his body around as he fell, to avoid crushing his food and what he saw was surprising. A girl, who looked to be his age, was scrambling to get up she had a determined look in her eyes and he knew that look all too well. It was the look he had on his face when he was crouched behind the taiyaki stand, the look all kids in Rukon had; it was survival. "What the hell?! Get offa me!"_

_ The girl was not listening she was lying on top of him, trying to grab his precious taiyaki. He squirmed and started to beat the tiny girl off while protecting his food in the process. Her size was the only disadvantage, otherwise she was winning. She had managed to pin his legs down by kneeling on them and was clawing at his face and neck so he'd let go of what they both wanted. Her blows were well placed and within a few minutes had him on the defensive. Renji was furious, he considered himself to be a decent fighter, and he was currently having his ass handed to him by a small girl, a small girl that was trying to steal his birthday present! His lips curled into a menacing snarl, he managed to free one of his arms and threw his elbow forward. The assailant loosed her grip on him and started coughing uncontrollably; he'd almost crushed her throat. He crashed his fist into the side of her skull and she fell off of him, he scrambled up and grabbed the taiyaki to make a quick getaway. But, was stopped before he could make it five steps, she had grabbed his ankles and dragged him back down. Sharp nails scraped down his legs and he felt blood well up slowly, then start to flow. Out of instinct, he kicked out to get her hands away but all he heard was a sickening crack, as her head made contact with the ground._

_ He was more or less alright but she was dazed and disoriented, a small trail of blood flowing down the side of her face. He cradled the taiyaki box in his arms like a treasure and took a closer look at the girl. She was small, with long black hair pulled held back by a leather cord. Her yukata was dark green, a gray dragon swirled down the side; it was far too fancy for a street rat. 'She either stole it or…she stole it.' Eyes that were the same color as the yukata opened slowly, blinked a few times and she…smiled at him._

_ "You gave me one hell of a shot, red." She wiped the blood away like it was nothing, and spit out a bit more. "If you knocked a tooth out, imma kill you." _

_ "You're bleeding a lot…"_

_ "Yeah, that tends to happen when you get kicked in the face." _

_ "I'm not sorry."_

_ "I'm not mad. You don't have to say sorry." She smirked and he disliked her even more, "Although it's the nice thing to do."_

_ "Go to hell." He started to walk away, street fights were normal and shrugged aside once finished, a thing of the past. _

_ "You're kind of a jerk red…" _

_ "I'm the jerk? You tried to steal my food!"_

_ "Oh lighten up, you know the rules. Winner gets the good stuff, and you won. End of story. I'm not gonna try to take it again. I was hungry just like you, so I tried to take it, just like you did. The only difference is that you won and I didn't."_

_ Okay, now he really disliked her. She was able to take away all of the bullshit and just explain their hellish lives as if it didn't matter. It was really annoying! "Yeah, I won. And I'm not gonna 'lighten up', you tried to take away my birthday present. I got every right to be pissed."_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I said that I was sorry. I wouldn't have tried to take them if I'd known." She dusted herself off. "I'm glad you won."_

_ "Ummm…thanks."_

_ "The name's Ashi by the way." Renji looked at her as if she had grown two heads, her name meant 'evil'. And even if he did find her strange and irritating, she certainly wasn't evil._

_ "Renji." He shuffled his feet awkwardly in the dirt, "sorry I kicked you in the face."_

_ "I'm sorry I tried to take your present."_

_ "It's fine…I guess I understand. What are you doing."_

_ Ashi was pulling the cord out of her hair and she smiled. "Happy Birthday Renji!" She presented the piece of leather to him and the smile on her face was infectious, he found himself smiling too._

_ "Thanks. Errr, what am I supposed to with it." _

_ "You put it in your hair, yours is really long and this'll hold it back and keep it out of your eyes."_

_ "Oh," he touched the straggly ends of his crimson hair; she was right, it was a pain in the ass. "How do I put it in?"_

_ She rolled her eyes, "Come here silly." _

_ Renji felt awkward as she ran her hands through his hair a few times to smooth it out; it was something he'd never experienced before, someone touching him gently and showing him kindness. It made him feel funny and kind of warm inside. He decided that it wasn't a bad feeling though, that he liked it. He began to like her too. "Don't make me look girly."_

_ "Don't worry, it looks cool and kinda spiky." She finished and made a run toward the river, motioning him to follow. He found himself smiling without intending to and he walked after her. Ashi stopped at the water's edge and pulled him over to look at his reflection, "you like it?"_

_ "It's cool. Thanks."_

_ "You can stop thanking me, it's your birthday. Everyone deserves at least one present and someone to spend it with, you have two presents and me." That nice, weird feeling came over Renji again as they sat down on the riverbank together, their bare feet dangling in the water. _

_ At the mention of two presents he remembered the taiyaki, and as he opened the box already anticipating the taste he heard two stomachs growl simultaneously. Dark green and brown eyes met for a brief moment and, almost unconsciously Renji pulled the box closer to him. Ashi, seeing this didn't say a thing and looked out over the horizon instead, she had a faint smile on her face. It was obvious that she was enjoying his company even if he was being selfish. He continued to study her, and was shocked to find that even though there was a faint trail of blood and a smudge of dirt on her face, she looked pretty. Ashi, whose name meant evil, was the kindest person he'd ever met; and he wanted to return her kindness, in whatever way he could._

_ "Here," he handed her a taiyaki, and some of the filling escaped onto his fingers. "Your stomach's making more noise than mine. Shut it up."  
The smile on her face was enough to make even his heart melt, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and started to eat her fish-shaped cake. He was blushing like crazy and was in such a state of shock that he didn't even touch his until it had gone cold._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks as always to everyone for reading and to Amy for editing and giving suggestions. Love You Baby! Comments and reviews are appreciated; feel free to message me if there is anything in particular you would like to see in the story. Ready, Steady Go…!**

_October 13, Shinigami Academy_

_ "The hell's taking you so long_, _Renji? I swear you are worse about your hair than a girl!" _

_ "Shut up Ashi! You're a girl, and you take way more time in the bathroom than I do." The best friends were arguing through the door, a certain redhead had spent the better part of an hour in there and it was pissing his roommate off. They were supposed to be going out for a few drinks with Izuru and Shuuhei, but that was over thirty minutes ago. Now, they were just late. "You don't even have to do anything to your hair, it's always going to be straight, and it's not like you wear makeup or anything like that so don't start bitching at me, when normally our positions are reversed!"_

_ "I'm not spending all that time fixing my hair dummy…" she spat back at him._

_ "Errr…" the young soul reaper stumbled over his next words. He didn't know if she was actually implying something or if it was just his mind hoping for it. "Why do you take so long then?"_

_ "I'll tell you if you hurry the fuck up! It's my birthday, and I wanna enjoy it…not wasting my time talking to a bathroom door!" _

_ "I'll be out in a second."_

_ The door was given a swift kick from a very angry birthday girl. "You said that fifteen minutes ago! Renji gods help you if aren't out of there in- aghhhh!" Just as she was finishing her death threat, he opened the door and she fell in on top of him._

_ "Pervert." He chuckled as he caught her in his arms, "Standing outside the bathroom like that. What were you hoping to see, me naked?"_

_ "You wish, now lets go. Now!" Almost reluctantly he set her down and they left the dorms, heading for the main gate out into Rukon where they were supposed to meet their friends, if they hadn't already left. _

_It was a chilly night but Ashi and Renji didn't bother putting anything on over their uniforms. They had no choice but to wear their uniforms out in public, it's not like they had other clothes to wear. This was their last year in the academy and after they graduated, they could afford real food and clothes and have more than just one room to live in. Every day they got up before the sun rose to train, worked all day in classes, then came home and studied until they passed out due to exhaustion; anything to get ahead so their lives would be better, anything to put them above the other students in the eyes of their teachers. It was difficult but they saw no other option. _

_"If they left…"_

_"Then we'll hang out by ourselves."_

_"Yea, but Shuu had the money."_

_"We don't need to be wasted to enjoy ourselves. We always have fun on our own, why did you want to hang with Shuuhei-Sempai and Izuru anyway?_

_"I just didn't want to sit in that room anymore; you haven't done your laundry in like two weeks, it's starting to smell."_

_"No, it's not." _

_"Yes it is Abarai."_

_ Renji smiled but didn't let her see, he loved talking to her like this even if it was only meaningless bickering. They hadn't done this for a long time, gone out and bullshit the night away together, not since Rukia left. A blush unconsciously came to his face as he remembered that day from a few months earlier…When he'd been told that their friend was leaving to join a noble house and was going to graduate immediately and be given a position in a squad, he screamed. He screamed because they were losing a friend, because the promise the three of them had made was now broken, because he believed that he had worked harder than Rukia, because he couldn't be one hundred percent happy for her, because he was jealous, because he couldn't stop her from leaving. All of the work that he had put into getting into the advanced classes, while learning to_ read at the same time_, was all for nothing. Rukia had been rewarded and he had gotten the short end of the stick, again. It had left him bitter and angry with everything._

_ He had thrown things and lashed out at Ashi for no reason, she had as little control over the situation as he did. But, she had been just what he'd needed, someone who understood him and the pain he was feeling. And even though she was dealing with her own demons, she had taken his on and held him as he let them go. And it was in that moment, the tears pouring down his face that he realized he loved her. He took her in his arms and kissed her…they touched so intimately that night it had scared him. Never had he been so vulnerable yet, so strong. Ashi brought it all, good and bad, out of him that night. And, he liked to think that he'd been able to do the same for her. She was his strength when he had none, for that one night only. They hadn't spoken about it at all, and that worried him. Had it even happened? He hoped it did. And he hoped it would happen again, but without either of them losing their shit. It was just a stupid hope… a hope to make love with her again._

_ "What are you thinking about?" She kept her eyes on the path ahead as she spoke to him; they were close enough to talk this way. Why make eye contact when you already knew what the other person was going to say? They'd been inseparable ever since that one day in Rukon when she had tried to steal his stolen birthday present and had given him another, he still had that leather string in his hair although it was faded and frayed beyond recognition._

_ "Nothing important. You?"_

_ "Me? Just that I don't know if I want to have a party, I've never had one before, don't need one now."_

_ "But, what about wanting to go get drunk?"_

_ "I changed my mind, I'm allowed to do that right?" __  
"Yea," he ran a hand through his hair in relief, this made giving his present that much simpler. "You are always saying that all you need for a birthday is a present and someone to spend it with." _

_ "Well, we'd better find somebody then, any suggestions?" She was smirking and starting to laugh, which made him laugh._

_ "Ummm, I don't know maybe, me." _

_ "What would we do?" She meant it as a completely innocent question but, the redhead couldn't help but picture what they _could _do. There was no way to stop the image of her dropping to her knees and taking his length in that sweet mouth of hers from his overtaking his mind, it was impossible._

_ "I could give you your present…" But, before Renji could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a frantic blonde running toward them._

_ "Where in hell have you two been? We've been waiting for over an hour, I'm freezing my balls off!" Izuru was a good friend of Ashi and Renji's, they were all in the same class and even though he wasn't from the lower Rukongai, that didn't stop them from wreaking havoc together. _

_ "I'm sure they're still there, or do you want me to check for you?" Ashi joked this way with everyone, but it didn't matter. Renji still got a scowl on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by the last member of their group. Shuuhei gave him a sympathetic look, he'd guessed about what had happened between him and the dark haired girl a few days after it had happened. He'd suspected that he loved her for longer than that, practically since the day he met the redhead. Apparently he was obvious. _

_ "Come on Kitsune, stop sexually harassing Izuru, we don't have time for that right now...maybe later. You twerps are late already so if we're gonna go, then lets haul ass."_

_ "Jeez Shuu, giving orders and yelling, you almost sound like a genuine soul reaper." She was mocking him of course. Shuuehi had been a sixth year when they were just starting school so he had assisted in teaching and training them, there was even one incident where the trio, along with fellow classmate Momo, saved his life. The four friends were rarely seen apart and it showed through their general banter. _

_ "I am a genuine soul reaper, don't forget it little lady." He tapped her nose and started walking down the street. Ashi mumbled something about how 'his comment better not have been a short joke' and fell into step with Izuru, who still looked uncomfortable from his Sempai's earlier comment. Renji quickened his pace to catch up with Shuuhei, he was the type of guy who would just listen if you had something to say and give advice if you wanted it. And dammit, advice was what Renji needed right now. "What's up Ren?"_

_ "I'm not sure what to do?"_

_ "About what?" The older man stretched his arms above his head as if to say that he didn't really care but, the concerned look in his eyes gave him away._

_ "It's her birthday and I have this present that I want to give her but I'm not sure how. It's not exactly something you can gift wrap. And anyway, I don't even know if she'd want it…"_

_ "Could you be more specific as to what the hell it is? I can't help ya if I don't know what you're talking about. What are you giving her?"_

_ "Just hear me out, and don't you dare call it stupid…I wanted to give her my love. You know, tell her how I feel. But…" The redhead's words faded to a close as he saw the older man close his eyes and nod in approval._

_ "No excuses, you're gonna tell her, tonight. Dude, you've been acting like a love-sick puppy for years now, it's fucking ridiculous. Just talk to her. She's cool and you know man, even if she doesn't love you like _that_ she's not gonna be weird about it. She'll make a joke and that's it." _

_ "Yea, but I don't want her to make a joke out of this, I want her to love me back." _

_ "Shut up kid. Just take it easy…you're her best friend, not disgusting in personality or appearance and you've already slept with her. You think she wouldn't have stayed with you all these years if she didn't feel something for you."_

_ "Shuuhei, it's not any of that I'm worried about." He motioned over his shoulder at the pair walking behind them; Ashi and Izuru were laughing and playfully touching each other. It made his blood boil. Shuuhei, at the sight of them had a similar reaction but, he wasn't angry with the blonde._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I decided to do something a bit different with this chapter, I've been writing in the 3rd person but more 'Renji-centric'…so, I decided to switch it up a lil' bit. You'll finally get Ashi's perspective on some stuff. Thanks for reading and remember: Comments, Reviews and Suggestions are more than welcome so don't be afraid to PM me. I promise I do not bite. _Ready, Steady, Go!_

_Rukongai, October 13_

_ "Dammit, he's not noticing!" Ashi stamped her foot in anger and narrowly missed her companion's ankle. "You said this would work."_

_ "I'm not sure why he isn't freaking out. It's obvious he wants in your pants so this should piss him off." By _this, _Izuru meant the act that he and Ashi were 'getting friendly'. She had enlisted his help a few weeks ago, and they had concocted a plan to get the redhead jealous. But, so far it didn't seem to be working. "We might need to kick it up a notch."_

_ "What do ya mean Izu? I'm practically groping you back here, how much farther are we supposed to go before I officially cross the 'gay best friend boundary'?" She began to play with her hair; it was something she did whenever she was anxious. "I would hate to continue this if you're gonna end up hating me for it when it all goes to shit. What else can I expect you to do? You've done enough Izu, don't worry. If he hasn't gotten it yet, he won't. So, lets just call it off before I end up looking like an idiot-" _

_ "You're already looking like an idiot. Now shut up and lemme think." The blonde appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments. "If this doesn't work, nothing will."_

_ "What do you mean? What's the plan?"_

_ "It's best if you don't know. Surprise is the key factor here—for the both of you."_

_ "But, I hate surprises Izu!"_

_ "I know, that's why we're doing it." At this point they had reached the bar where they intended to spend their evening. Renji and Shuuhei had gone in before them and reserved a table; outside the door Izuru paused. "I know you Little Lady, you're worrying about whether or not he really cares and didn't just sleep with you because he was upset over Rukia. And my response to that is…stop. Stop worrying. Stop trying so hard. Just, stop. Go in there and be you, he'll come around. He lives with you, and dammit he does your laundry! No guy willingly cleans clothes if they don't love the person."_

_ "Would you clean Shuuhei's underwear willingly?"_

_ Izuru's eyes narrowed to slits and the normally cheerful man looked like he was about to murder Ashi. "Shut your fucking mouth. Make as many gay jokes about me as you want, but leave that…guy…out of it!" He shoved past her and entered the bar. "Just offer to suck his cock like you did last time. Anyone would fall for that." _

_ Ashi didn't say anything in response and followed him inside, she deserved it. Izuru was dealing with his own 'romantic' issues and her sarcastic comments weren't helping either of them. Sarcasm and jokes were how she dealt with uncomfortable or awkward situations, and this definitely ranked as uncomfortable. _

_She was already dealing with conflicted thoughts on her actions of _that night_. She really didn't care about what Rukia did with her life, in her mind the three of them were separated the moment Rukia scored poorly on the entrance exam. They were better than Rukia, and thus would grow apart. That's how the world worked, you lose friends. So, on that night she hadn't shared Renji's feelings about Rukia leaving, she was angry that he cared so much. She loved him! And he was pining over someone who wasn't even in his world anymore. They'd slowly lost her a little bit each day, and by the time the nobles had asked her to leave with them, she was so far gone there was no point mourning. She loved him dammit! And as she watched him go crazy over Rukia, she had decided to make a move. She played the comforting friend, the understanding soul who would hold him and listen. But they'd both known that there was going to be no understanding or innocent holding that night. They'd collapsed into each other and made love like animals…The following morning he wasn't in bed with her, but Ashi was still wearing the marks of his love for _Rukia _on her own body. The marks of his sorrow and boundless rage had covered her skin like tattoos. The marks had faded but her love for him did not, all that night did was increase her desire for him. She had tasted him, touched him, loved him…in every way. And gods dammit she wanted more._

_ All the time these thoughts were coursing through her mind, the patrons of the bar were trying to get her attention. She didn't care, Rukongai girls were used to unwanted attention and knew how to handle themselves. Ashi was almost to the table where Shuuhei and Renji were seated. If she'd been paying attention she would have seen the redhead's scowl as the other men attempted to get a response from her. However, Ashi hadn't noticed his expression, and simply walked through the crowd with her head high, a clear look of 'don't mess with me' on her face. But, there is always one guy just drunk or cocky enough to cross the line._

_ "Hey honey, you lookin' for a good time, you wanna make a bit of money. Oh, don't walk away beautiful…i just wanted to—hey, lil' bitch I'm talking to you!" She was stopped by a hand's firm grip on her waist. She looked down, the man was obviously drunk and looking to start something but Ashi wasn't fazed. Her friends' concern was clear by the looks in their eyes but she just shook her head once, telling them to back off. She knew she could handle him, and after Izuru's comment she wanted to hit something. Funny how fate gave her this great opportunity. _

_"Fuck off, or do you want to lose your weapons?" Before the greasy, disheveled man could comprehend what she was implying she had pulled a knife from within his obi and slammed it down between his splayed legs, nearly making contact with his 'weapon'. The tip of the blade was holding a portion of his clothing to the ground, almost cutting into him. Her moves were so fast and precise that even the trained eyes of her fellow soul reapers had a hard time following them. The man had a look of utter shock on his face as she took the sheathe of the knife and placed it in the center of his forehead, using it to push him back until he was lying prostrate on the floor. Ashi stepped over him and smirked, "that was all the fun I needed…honey. And as far as money goes," she picked up his coin purse and pocketed it, "I've got more than enough."_

_Ashi kicked him in the head not too lightly as she walked past and took a seat at her own table. Izuru was silent, Shuuehi was laughing his ass off, Renji was seething. Nothing was said as Ashi drained a cup of sake, a satisfied look on her face. "The Fuck had it coming."_

_"You destroyed him Little Lady. Look, look he still can't get the knife out of the floor…that was kick-ass!" Shuuhei handed her another cup as a form of congratulations and that was drained as well. Shuuhei ruffled her hair like she was a child, "you're cute when you're beating the shit out of people." _

_"Thank you, I try." Izuru and Renji were seated on one side of the table, Ashi and Shuuhei on the other. They were horsing around and trying to see who could down a full cup of sake first; so naturally, they didn't notice that the man Ashi had just assaulted come up behind them concealing a broken bottle. Izuru wasn't paying attention at first, he was still upset thinking of what Ashi had been talking to him about outside the bar. Renji, on the other hand instantly responded and sprang up, grabbed the crazed drunk and threw him through the thin shoji wall. _

_"Don't you dare touch my girl you piece of shit!" At this point every pair of eyes was focused on him and watching intently, some were whispering and pointing while some were crying out in shock. The redhead walked through the large hole in the wall and grabbed the man, kneed him in the stomach and elbowed the back of his neck for good measure before launching him another ten feet in the air. "You're lucky I'm not killing you…but if you try anything like that again, I won't be so nice." _

_Back at the table Ashi was sitting there with a look of utter confusion on her face, "What the hell just happened?" _

_"I think Ren just killed that guy…" Shuuhei craned his neck, trying to look for the man through the hole in the wall. His eyes fell on the broken bottle and picked it up, "the hell?"_

_"If you two hadn't been acting like idiots that wouldn't have had to happen," Izuru said sipping his drink casually. "He was defending you Ashi, your guard was down." _

_"I didn't think I needed to have my guard up when I was enjoying a drink with my friends…I certainly didn't think I needed to be wary of broken bottles being lobbed at my head." Renji rejoined them and sat down, a steely expression on his face. "Why the hell did you have to go and throw him through a wall?"_

_"He was trying to hurt you."_

_"I could've handled it myself." _

_"You weren't paying attention."_

_"Then let me know before you're gonna create chaos for my sake, so I can tell you it's unnecessary. I would have been fine."_

_"You could just say thank you." _

_"Why would I do that, now you're involved when I would have been perfectly fine on my own." _

_"What happened to 'you watch my back, I'll watch yours'?" _

_Shuuhei motioned Izuru away from the table and they exchanged a knowing glance. "Hey guys, we'll go and do some damage control. Be right back."_

_"Fine." She knocked back yet another glass of sake and turned to the redhead with concern in her eyes, "Are you okay?"_

_"Yea, the guy didn't even touch me—"_

_"That's not what I meant. Do you need to talk about something?" Ashi recognized the look in his eyes, it was similar to the one from _that _night. Why would he have that look again? He looked like he was about to break down, the fury was combined with something akin to sadness. It broke her heart to see it._

_"No...just, why are you so angry that I took care of him? You weren't paying attention, if I hadn't you would have been hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_That was nowhere near the answer she was expecting. "You can't save me all the time, sometimes I'm gonna get hurt. I should've put him down enough so he wouldn't get back up so quickly. I messed up, that doesn't mean you need to go cleaning my mistakes…I don't want you to get hurt either."_

_"I can handle myself."_

_"So can I." Their eyes met and Ashi got a sick feeling in her stomach, there was a hidden meaning to the words being said. What was it? She started twisting strands of dark, silky hair around her fingers, waiting for him to say something. Afraid of what that something might be._

_"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get hit in the head with a broken bottle, who the hell would just sit back and watch." He ran a hand through unruly crimson locks, not looking her in the eyes anymore._

_"Why did you really do it? You're upset about something, I know you. Talk to me, I'm worried." _

_"It's nothing—just something that's been bothering me for a few weeks…it's unimportant." _

_A few weeks…unimportant…_

_"Oh," Ashi forced back her emotions, what did she expect him to say? That he cared about her enough to throw someone through a wall. That he didn't want to see another man touch her or even try to. That he wanted to be the one who got to touch her the same way she wanted to touch him. _

_In her mind, the night that had meant everything to her didn't matter to him. In her mind, he was still obsessed with Rukia even after she had given herself body and soul to him. In her mind, he really didn't love her and never would… _

_"Ashi, you okay?"_

_At the sound of his voice, she abruptly stopped her spiraling thoughts, "yea, I'm fine."_

_"Your hands are shaking." She looked down, not quite believing she could be so weak and sure enough her hands were shaking as if she'd just been through a blizzard or performed a particularly difficult kido spell. He took her hands in his. They were so warm and it was such a simple gesture but all she wanted was for it to be so much more that she couldn't handle it and pulled away. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing…just something that's been bothering me for a couple of weeks…unimportant." _

_His eyes widened and then closed, "we need to talk."_

_"No! I don't want to talk about it…just shut up and lets go home." She began to get up but was pulled back down into Renji's arms. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't do this, please don't do this. It doesn't matter. I don't care." She was lying through her teeth and every word hurt like a knife to the heart._

_"I'm sorry that I've put you through this, and I'm sorry that by carrying on this way it hurts you even more but you need to hear what I have to say."_

_"I don't want to hear it because I know what you're going to say…"_

_"What? You…Ashi listen to me."_

_"Renji please, just let me go." She tried to get away but he held her even closer. She could feel his heartbeat, it was fast just like her own. They were so close, so similar that their hearts were almost beating in unison. The fact that her best friend was going to tear her apart and not realize he was doing it was far too much for her to deal with. She wanted nothing more than to stop listening, to continue believing that there was the smallest possibility of…_

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to my editor and all my readers! Updates are gonna be a bit slower now that I'm swamped with stuff to do…but, whenever I get the time my fingers will be typing to the bone. If you want to see anything in particular in this story or have ideas for a new one, just PM me and I'll work on it. Love from the Junkie…readysteadygo!

_Renji thought long and hard, what was the harm in asking some probably crazy lady a question? More importantly, what did he want to know?... "Are Ashi and I going to have a baby?"_

_The woman nodded, as if she'd known he would ask this all along. "Yes, you will have a beautiful baby girl. Nora will have her mother's eyes. Her eyes, that is all…."_

July 3

Renji had spent the remainder of his day drawing in his sketchpad. His mind was filled with what the old woman had said to him. He had always found babies to be cute but, up until this morning had never really thought about having one. Ashi had never mentioned kids, weren't women supposed to be the ones thinking of this stuff? In his mind, her lack of concern meant she wasn't interested and his sudden obsession with having a baby would probably throw her for a loop, a fucking huge loop.

He looked down at the page, he really hadn't been focusing on drawing so his sketch had turned abstract. It was three separate spirals that looped together in the center of the page and became one big swirling design that never seemed to end. _ Three became one, _the symbolism shocked him. Whenever he drew abstract pictures he never quite understood what the meaning behind them was, but today it was brutally obvious. It had started out as a tattoo for Ashi but had turned into something far more special. It was a representation of what he wanted a love connection between three people that would never end, never die. Renji closed the pad and stretched out on the floor, shutting his eyes for a minute. "I really need to talk to her, tonight. Otherwise I might just end up doodling on paperwork at the office and Captain Kuchiki would not appreciate that at all…"

The only response he got was the wind blowing outside, the rain had cleared up after he had arrived in Rukongai but it still looked horrible. Renji preferred the sun to rain, it reflected his personality better. The rain reminded him of tears that people were afraid to shed, and when the clouds poured down the sorrows it was like everyone received a piece of the sadness and grief and kept it with them until the light dried the tears of the world away.

Squad 14 Captain Ashi Kitsune's Office

"If I look at one more paper I'm going to maim someone I swear!" Ashi was seated at her desk, just about ready to explode. Her entire day had been spent signing papers and reading mission reports and studying new recruit profiles. It was all of the stuff she hated about being a Captain, menial desk work. A lower ranking squad member was standing in the corner of the room holding a large stack of documents, wondering whether or not to approach his irate Captain. "If I have to do anything to those I don't want them."

"Captain these are…"

"What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry sir, should I just leave them here then?"

"Quite honestly I'd prefer it if you burned and or ate them. The last thing I need is more clutter in my space. And before you say anything about how important they are, I don't care if they're straight from the fat royal asses of central 46, I'm ignoring them until Monday." Ashi stole a glance at the boy and started laughing, the look on his face combined with the minimal reaction to what she had said brought a genuine smile on her face, the only one she'd had since leaving Renji this morning.

"Can I get you anything then sir?" The young reaper wanted nothing more than to please his Captain. She was strong and commanded respect from everyone who spoke to her but, there were moments like this one where she dropped all restrictions and bantered with her squad like they were her family, in a sense they were.

"No, I'm fine Tenshin, just bitching. How's your girlfriend, she still being crazy."

Tenshin looked at her like she had at least six heads, "you remembered Captain?" A few days ago he had told her about how his girlfriend Mariko, who was in squad twelve, had kicked him out of their apartment a few days ago. At the time Ashi had been drawing up new tactical plans while slurping down instant ramen, she hadn't looked like she was paying attention but she was the type to remember something like that. When it came to her squad members she was almost like a concerned parent.

"Of course I remembered. She threw a wok at your head, told you that you weren't satisfying in bed anymore and evicted you from your own house. Crazy bitch."

Tenshin sighed, sometimes his Capatin's familiarity was awkward, "ummmm yeah, that's what happened. And yes, she is still being psycho. Thanks again for letting me sleep in the barracks."

"No problem kiddo. When was the last time you ate something good?"

"Good? Not in a long time."

"I'll make you something and bring it in tomorrow, a reaper's gotta eat after all. Shrimp tempura okay?"

"Captain, you really don't need to do that. It's fine. I can manage and anyway the food in the mess hall…"

"Will give you horrible stomach problems and possibly an ulcer. No, you're getting real food tomorrow. Now, is shrimp tempura okay?"

"Great, I love it." Tenshin had given up at this point, when Captain Kitsune got like this there was no stopping her. If she wanted you to fall on your own sword, you did. If she wanted you to stay overtime you asked, how long? If she wanted you to eat shrimp tempura because your girlfriend kicked you out of the house and you've been living off of cheap greasy noodles for over a week, you ate them…and then asked for seconds.

"Ginger or Soya sauce?"

"Either one works. Thanks again."

Ashi smiled at the boy, he was her favorite. Tenshin was sweet, powerful and willing to put in an infinite amount of overtime hours. She had hand picked him two years ago from a stack of recruits the size of a small town, and had taken him under her wing. The boy showed tremendous potential and was going to be receiving a promotion soon due to the death of a ninth seat. Tenshin wasn't aware yet of how highly she thought of him, and that kept him working every day to try and gain the approval he already had. Ashi found it very comforting that he tried so hard. "Stop thanking me soul reaper, it's not necessary. Just hang on for a bit more, she'll turn around…if I have to beat the shit outta her myself."

"You could do that easily sir, she can barely hold a sword." Tenshin turned to leave and stopped outside before opening the door, " can I get you anything sir?"

"A piece of cake from the party on Tuesday would be wonderful…gods know I need cake." Tenshin nodded, bowed and left the office. "Be generous with size, Renji says I need to gain a few pounds." As soon as she had finished speaking a hell butterfly entered the room and landed on her finger.

"_To Captain Kitsune Ashi from Lieutenant Abari Renji: Hey baby, I wanted to talk to you about something and I'm on my way over, wait for me. Got everything you needed at the street market, including that caramel saucy stuff you love so much. Maybe we can taste it together later, in bed…love you sexy, be there in a second." _

Ashi rolled her eyes, her boyfriend was constantly sending her messages on public hell butterfly channels. This little habit had gotten her into trouble on many occasions. Describing what he wanted her to do to his 'zanpaktou' when she got home was not something students at the academy needed to hear on their first day of training, and that wasn't even the worst incident. The dark haired Captain got up from her desk, opened the door to the hall and yelled after Tenshin's retreating back, "Better make that two pieces and some tea if you don't mind. Renji's on his way over and I don't want to be bothered."

"Of course sir." Tenshin hurried off to bring his Captain's food. It wasn't uncommon for the members of squad fourteen to do this, Ashi worked late all the time and was a compulsive snacker so, whenever she got hungry she'd order the nearest soul reaper to go and bring her something to eat. Rank didn't matter, if Ashi Kitsune wanted food someone would bring it to her willingly.

Ashi smirked as an evil plan formed in her mind, 'if he gets to be evil, so do I.' She stripped down to her underwear and Captain's haori and sat back down to _finish up some last minute papers_. When she had been made Captain she had installed a firm 'no sex in my office' rule, but to annoy her Renji sent her sexual messages via the hell butterflies. Now, to annoy him she'd get him horny and unable to do anything, they were in her office after all.

A few moments later Renji let himself into the room and was immediately taken aback and turned on. Ashi looked gorgeous. Her sleek black hair was down and it flowed over her shoulders like waves. The haori acted in similar way to a piece of lingerie, it enhanced her feminine body and drew his eyes down to her partially covered chest and waist. The tiger that stalked down her ribcage was just visible, it's inked paws were reaching down towards her…he wanted to be that tiger.

"So, you finally came around huh? Couldn't resist the temptation any longer?" Honestly, he was the one tempted and thoughts of doing terrible, naughty things to her filled his head and went straight to his growing length.

She looked up from her papers like there was nothing abnormal about the situation, "what are you talking about babe it's just really hot in here. _Really…hot." _

He approached her desk and kissed her, "why don't we make it even hotter?" The real reason why he'd come here was gone from his mind. Babies were the last thing he needed to think about when his sexy baby was practically begging to be fucked rough and dirty on the floor. His lips found hers again and they began to playfully kiss, until she pulled away.

"Did you pick up everything I needed?"

"Yes, yes I got your stinking lotus roots and the wasabi paste and fresh consommé and the really cheap sake and the fuckin' expensive tea leaves. I got it all." His lips moved down to her neck, sucking and licking the tattoo there.

"What about the pill?"

Reality hit him like a tidal wave, this was why he'd come to her office in the first place. He hadn't wanted to bend her over the desk and fuck her, he'd wanted to have a serious conversation about their relationship and the possibility of adding another member, a little new member. "About that…sweetness, I uhhhh."

"You forgot?"

"No. I just wanted to." She gave him a confused look and was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit. Ummm, come on in Tenshin." Ashi bolted out of her desk chair and slid into the closet just as the door opened. No matter how familiar you were with your squad members, having them see you in your underwear while your boyfriend was in the room was a major no-no.

"Hello Lieutenant Abarai it's good to see you, where's Captain Kitsune?"

"She's in the closet…looking for the pair of shoes she left here last week. Found your shoes yet Aishi?"

"N-no, not yet. You can head out Tenshin, I'll see you Monday."

"All right Captain. Goodnight Lieutenant Abarai." The boy bowed to the closet door then to Renji and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You can come out now…Ashi?" Renji opened the closet door and was met with a pair of devilish green eyes, the haori had fallen off and her pale skin was a beautiful contrast to the darkness of her hair and the closet interior. "Fuck you're so pretty."

She sidestepped him and swiped her finger in the cake's icing, bringing it to her lips. "What did you want to talk to me about? Mmmm, that's really good."

"Is it? Lemme try." He kissed her and snuck his tongue in between her lips, tasting the last of the gooey chocolate in her mouth. Their kiss soon grew more heated and before they lost control completely Renji was the one to stop. "Hold on a minute I did need to talk to you…this can wait."

"It must be important if you're willing to stop making out with me, what's up?" She sat down on the edge of her desk and gave him her full attention. Something was up with her man and she intended to find out what it was, one way or another. He had been 'off' this morning, 'off' to the point of her being slightly concerned about it all day.

"I had a dream last night, a dream about us…having a family." He waited for her to have a reaction, any kind of reaction but there was none. She just sat there, patiently waiting for him to continue. "It was really something else baby. The kid was so cute and you had the greatest smile on your face. We looked genuinely happy and it was all because of that little person. After I had the dream I kinda tried to forget about it even though I didn't want to, but then as I was on my way home I met this old woman. She was some kind of weird fortune teller or psychic, and she told me that…are you following me? Think I'm crazy yet?"

"No, not yet. Just a little surprised, you've never mentioned having kids before."

Renji was certainly pleased that she wasn't freaking out, he'd been nervous about telling her all day and now that he had started to and she was taking it well, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I never really thought about it until this morning. And it's been in my head all day, the dream was so real and what the old woman said to me was so freaky that, I don't know. It's definitely something I'd want us to talk about further, if you're interested."

While he was talking he'd taken a seat in the chair in front of Ashi's desk, she was now looking down at him and his eyes held the truth to what he was saying. "What did the crazy old lady say?"

The red head drew in a shaky, tension-filled breath before replying, "She said that we were going to have a baby together. A little girl, her name is Nora and she'll have your eyes."

Ashi cradled her lover's face in her surprisingly graceful hands. She loved Renji more than her own life and would gladly give it to him if he so desired. "Is this what you want danna?" Her silken voice masked the terror in her heart as she waited for his answer.

Renji Abarai didn't respond, he picked his lover up and laid her gently on the tatami. "I love you so much Aishi…and now, we'll have something that we can love together." The kiss he gave her almost brought tears to her eyes but she held them away. She wouldn't cry, she was the only person who could give him this wonderful gift and that thought was what possessed her mind as he made love to her. The sky darkened and the clouds released the emotion Ashi couldn't, the rain pounded down endlessly and the sound of it combined with Renji's words of love in her ear overwhelmed her and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. It would have carried on forever if a clash of thunder hadn't torn the sky in two. She screamed her release with the thunder and lightning…and only then did she begin to cry. _She cried for the pleasure, for love, for Renji, for Nora…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Author's Note: _Thank you everyone for reading, I hope that you are enjoying my work. Writing this story is a pleasure in itself but comments, reviews, suggestions etc. make all the hours at my laptop all the more worthwhile. _Love, Ink and Blood_ is as much your story as it is mine and I want my readers to continue it so let me know if there is anything you'd like to see…and I'll see what the muse and I can do. A final thanks to the wonderful singer Joss Stone whose song "Tell me what we're gonna do now" inspired this chapter. I hope you guys like it. ReAdY, sTeAdy Go… (I'm running out of ways to write that phrase, maybe it's time to get a new one)_

January 7,

Squad 4 Hospital Intensive Care Division Room 12

"So, that was my week little lady, it was pretty boring without you there. Everyone's worried about you. Especially your lieutenant, Hakuro's practically in hysterics. They won't let him in to see you it's so bad…nearly as bad as Renji. Ashi, he won't go home. He's been sleeping here for three days, he ordered his work brought in and they set him up a desk and everything. He has a look in his eyes that just makes you want to break down with him.

"Ashi, he's not coping well with this. We're all prepared to lose people in battle. But, this is not a fight. I don't know what it is." Shuuhei cracked his sore neck and glared down at the person responsible for him potentially losing his two best friends. Ashi remained silent and peaceful, Shuuhei in his blind anger confused unconsciousness with apathy. When the little lady had come to him and explained what she was going to do, Shuuhei hadn't known how to respond. So, he had done nothing. And now this guilt, was consuming him. If only he had said something or beaten some sense into her sooner, this wouldn't be happening. It was too much, she hadn't cared for her safety and the consequences of her actions then and she wasn't caring now. Or, at least that was how he saw it. His eyes narrowed in anger, "I know you can hear me you little bitch! The people you love are suffering and you always said that you'd sooner die than let that happen, is that what you're doing? Dying? Because if you are, do it quickly and save Renji the heartache…he doesn't want to live without you." The lieutenant of squad nine stood up and his spiritual pressure filled the room, threatening to crush everything in it. "If you love them, live. If not…if the tattoos, the nights, the blood-shed and the lies meant nothing…then enter the next life quickly, because if you linger here like this for much longer, I promise to send you through the gates myself." Gentle fingers tucked Ashi's hair behind her ears in a last kind gesture, because he did care for her and swept with emotions as he was, this was the only way he knew how to deal with it. He stormed from the room and the air slowly became breathable again.

Unknown to Shuuhei someone heard him, and that someone was named Renji Abarai. He was _not_ pleased.

_October 14, Soul Reaper Academy_

_Renji and Ashi had just finished making love for the seventh time that night, their hands entwined in a desperate grip. It was as if they were afraid to let go of the other, letting go would mean that it was over and neither of them was willing to admit that yet. Renji pulled Ashi closer and kissed her hair, this was better than the dreams. Much better. "That was…" _

_He was still trying to catch his breath and so was she, so when she didn't immediately respond Renji thought nothing of it. A couple of minutes passed in silence and still Ashi didn't make any sign she had even heard him, the grip on her hand tightened and he pulled it to his mouth, biting her knuckles to get her attention. "Hey, you okay?" _

_"…I don't know." She twisted out of his grip, still holding his hand, and moved to straddle his hip. "I don't know anything anymore," her voice was soft, almost defeated. Ashi's lips fell to his neck, and he started to moan. The two of them were already covered in bite-marks and bruises, so as teeth met the already sensitive places on his body the redhead started writhing in pleasure. "You're the only thing in my life that has been constant, that's made sense. And now, _this_…" The dark haired girl captured one of her lover's nipples in her teeth and tugged on it, following the harsh action with slow sucks and licks to take away the pain that Renji really didn't mind. She was attempting to distract him from conversation but, as always, he proved to be rather persistent._

_"By _this, _do you mean fucking amazing sex? Because honestly sweetness that's what it was. Amazing. Fucking. Sex." He separated each sentence with a kiss and would have slipped his tongue into her mouth if she hadn't pulled away._

_"What the hell did you just call me?"_

_"Sweetness."_

_"Dare I ask why?"_

_Renji smirked at the pretty girl perched on his lap. Hands, that were currently lost in her messy hair, slipped down her back sensually, over her slightly skinny ass until his fingers were positioned at the entrance to her still hot, wet entrance. A moan unconsciously escaped as he recalled that tight, heat wrapped around his cock. He swirled two fingers inside her for a brief moment before bringing them to his mouth. "You taste sweet." He licked his fingers clean and then thrust his tongue into her unsuspecting pout; their kiss was a struggle at first, it took Ashi a few seconds to get used to the taste of herself but soon let the man that had made this the best and worst night of her life take over. "See? You're sweet, and I love it…love you." _

_She blushed, it was the first time he'd seen it and he tried to memorize the look on her perfect face. Ashi was fair-skinned and the glow that covered her cheeks was a welcome contrast, long eyelashes fluttered in an effort to not meet her lover's intense gaze. Kiss, swollen lips were parted and breathing heavily, Renji's one-track mind was imagining those lips panting for a different reason entirely and it roused his cock once again. He'd lost count of how many times she had turned him on without realizing it, Ashi just didn't understand the affect she had on him. It was dangerous. "You're blushing, beautiful."_

_"Am not…" She wasn't even sure which statement she was refuting. Ashi was embarrassed not by Renji's actions but because she knew that she'd have to come clean to him about the true nature of their first night together, several months ago. She had also never been called beautiful by anyone, except the drunken guy from the bar, so this was something new and romantic and she felt like she didn't deserve it._

_"Yes you are. And I can prove it to you." _

_"How?" Renji decided to handle his 'quickly becoming a not so little problem' later, having another moment with Ashi was far more important. The redhead gathered his lover into his arms and rolled them over so he was on his side, leaning over her slightly as she lay below him on the futon. Almost without thinking his hand found hers and grabbed hold of it._

_"You always try to downplay things, make them seem less important than they really are. But, I haven't heard a single sarcastic remark from you yet…and I'm not sure whether to be happy or nervous about that." At the look of confusion on her face he continued, "Are you not joking because it's overwhelming you or, do you feel the same way as I do. That this is way too important to make stupid jokes about." Renji's heart dropped as she didn't say anything, instead moved away and stood up. Her naked body was in full view as she thought on what he'd said. From behind, it looked as if she was trying to pull her hair out in exasperation and Renji wanted nothing more than to simply reach out and pull her back into bed with him but he knew better. She needed space. _

_"The first time…I'm sorry."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"That first time we 'did it'…you know the night Rukia left. I said that I was just as broken up about it as you, that I understood your pain, that I wanted to help you in any way that I could. I didn't mean it."_

_Sienna eyes narrowed viciously, glaring daggers into Ashi's back, "what are you saying?"_

_"I didn't care about Rukia. I didn't mean that part at all, I just said it so you would look at me…in the way you look at her. I thought that if was able to connect with you in that moment then you would realize that I was better than her, because I stayed with you. I've loved you for the longest time Ren and I watchd you pine over her so, I never thought that you could love me back. And if you fell in love with me that night, because you thought it was some special moment we shared…then I feel terrible. I wanted one night with you, and I took it. I didn't consider what would happen and now _this_ and you have to go calling me beautiful, the silly nickname, saying you love me. It's too much. Dammit Renji, I feel like a manipulative bitch and you have every right to be mad at me." _

_"Turn around and look at me." She shook her head like a naïve child, afraid to speak lest she start crying. "Look at me…Dammit Ashi look at me!"_

_She turned slowly but didn't meet his gaze, he had risen from the floor and now stood less than a foot away from her. "I don't know what else to say…"_

_"Then shut up and let me talk for you," he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back so she could see his eyes, "That night means nothing. I was in love with you before but was just kidding myself denying it, and if it took you being a little whore for me to see that than you know what, I'm glad you did._ _You never brought it up again so I was afraid it was just a sympathy fuck but no, you were ashamed and I get it. Which is why I'm gonna let it go, because I love you and want this to work. You've been with me through it all Ashi, I'm not giving up on us now just because you're worse at expressing your feelings than I am."_

_"You're not mad?"_

_"I'm not mad baby—I'm fucking pissed." Renji tangled his hands in his lover's hair; holding her in place, close. "But, you know what …I'll get over it. Just like you're gonna have to because I don't care what you say. You're my fucking girlfriend now and your previous mistakes don't mean shit. What matters is right now, tonight. And tonight Ashi Kitsune, do you love me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you're not just saying that so you can sex me, right?" His words were hurting her more than if he'd yelled and threw a fit. She'd used him and he was still willing to date her? Renji Abarai was someone you could know a lifetime and still manage to surprise you._

_"No."_

_"Good. Now then, since you've been a major pain in the ass…I think you should occupy that pretty little mouth of yours. Suck my cock." The look in his eyes combined with his authoritative tone did things to her that made it impossible to resist him. Ashi placed her hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back and down onto the futon bed once again, the moment he landed she sucked his entire length into her mouth and began pleasuring him with her tongue. "I love you baby…so much—fuck! But, if you ever lie or hide something from me again…gods what are you doing to me…I'm gonna have to kill you! Fuck, fuck…I love you! More you little bitch…shit! Ashi!" All of his anger was poured out in the orgasm and as it him like a tidal wave, relief washed over her. He loved her and they were going to stay together. They were staying together and starting something new, perfect._

_"Renji, I—love you…" _He was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_Hello, it's ArtJunkie! I'm currently fighting a war with my muse, and so far…the muse is winning. I haven't had much inspiration lately so I'm going out on a very fragile limb here, suggestions please?! This story started out in a notebook and as it was typed I changed some major aspects so the original ending would not work now. I'm stumped. There are so many ways I could go with this story and I don't know which one would fit best. That's why I'm asking for my readers input—what do YOU want to see happen to Ashi and Renji? If you have an idea, all you gotta do is drop a review and or message me and we'll discuss it. I'm open for just about anything at this point. Hope you enjoy Chapter 8! (In this chapter you meet Ashi's lieutenant and his zanpaktou Shi no Kiba, which roughly translates to Death's Fang. If I'm wrong…sorry. Artistic License.) READY? Steady?...Go!_

July 10 Kitsune- Abarai House

"I can't believe this! This is great, just great! The bastard can't commit to a ring but still wants all the perks that come with it. Just because he wants to reproduce doesn't mean you have to lay back with your legs up behind you head like some common…"

"Yumi, shut up!" Ashi snapped at her 'brother' as she stirred a pot of miso soup in the stove. She had invited her two 'brothers' over for dinner and it was turning out to be a disaster; not only did they disapprove of her having a baby at all they found out about her plans to get pregnant from a public hell butterfly, sent by Renji. Ikkaku and Yumichika had 'raised her' for a few years in Rukongai and had treated her like a princess, she was a pretty little thing that Yumichika could fuss over and Ikkaku could protect, and up until the incident with Zaraki she had been the center of their worlds. The three had reconnected when she had been made the fourth seat of squad 11, and now it was like nothing had changed. She was still the little girl who couldn't take care of herself, the princess. "I don't want to hear your little bitch fest, you were never meant to find out this way. It was supposed to be quiet, over a bowl of soup after I'd gotten a decent amount of sake in you. So my boyfriend is an idiot who doesn't know the meaning of a private channel, that doesn't mean you can say whatever you want about him." The dark-haired captain scowled at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, on any other day she'd yell at her brothers until they helped her with them. Today, they'd need to wait, "and for the record I do not put my legs behind my head! Only cheap porn stars do that. And judging by the look on Ikkaku's face I'd say _you _were the cheap porn star!"

"Ashi lay off him. He's still convinced you're a virgin."

She turned and faced Ikkaku, anger making her eyes seem a darker green. "Well, then he's just as stupid as Ren! We've been dating since the academy…did you seriously think we weren't having sex?"

Yumichika glared daggers at the two of them, "I don't know. I just think you could do better."

"You liked him well enough when you thought he was just my friend, or gay." The stove was turned off and she started pouring bowls out for dinner. Miso soup was a special meal for the 'family', it was the only thing they could afford to make when they were in the Rukon and only on days when Ikkaku won money from fights. Ashi had hoped that the soup would help to placate the two men into understanding the rather unexpected decision. "Please don't be jack-asses when he comes home in a minute, yell at me all you want but leave him out of it. He is really excited about this and nervous about telling you anyway, no need to make him piss himself."

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed aggressively, it was an all too familiar look for Ashi and Yumichika but scary for anyone else, "So we intimidate him."

"Yes. And I know that you won't exploit this fact for your amusement because you're my big brother and I love you and if you do I will be _very_ mad."

Ikkaku looked like a deer in headlights, his little sis had just 'threatened' him while expressing affection. Only Ashi could pull that off and realizing this he sighed, ruffled her hair. "Shut it kid. We won't beat him up too much." His hand was swatted away and she thrust the hot bowl in his direction, "Careful. Burn me and I won't be so generous."

"Continue being sarcastic and I will throw you from my house, without dinner." Ashi grabbed the large bowl of rice form the counter and moved to place it on the dining table.

Yumichika grabbed his bowl from the counter. "You always did lose your balls around her."

"They're still here, cheap porn star." Ikkaku smirked and leaned over a blushing Yumichika to get to the bottle of sake behind him. When the third seat started to pull away bottle in hand, his _subordinate _objected.

"You're very boring."

"Oh really, why don't I show you just how much 'fun' I can be…if that's what you want?" The two members of squad eleven were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the front door open or see Renji walk into the kitchen, interrupting a kiss that was quickly heating up into something else.

"Aishi baby, they're making out in the kitchen again." At the sound of Renji's voice Yumichika jumped and accidentally knocked Ikkaku's bowl over so more than half of its contents spilled onto the floor. The two startled men glared at the redhead and separated, just as their little sister entered the room.

"What the—who spilt soup on the floor?! I'm not cleaning it up."

"Yes you will," Ikkaku sneered, "because I'm not doing it and if it's just left there you'll go crazy and clean it anyway." He smacked his lover's ass with more intensity than necessary, it was Yumichika's fault that they were caught after all, and went to sit down. After a moment's shock at the open display of affection from Ikkaku, the vain fifth seat followed him with a slight wave of his hand to Ashi and a not slight flip of his hair.

"Damn!" Like a child Ashi stamped her foot in anger and looked at the spilt miso as if it had just killed her pet, "I'm not cleaning that!"

"Hi Renji, how was your day? Did you get to train the new recruits or did slave-driver Kuchiki stick you with paperwork again? My day was great! My brothers came over and they started being gay in the kitchen the moment my back was turned and were then really mean to me and didn't say hi to you…"

"Okay Ren, you made your point." Ashi smiled, defeated by her man's sense of humor and energy. They shared a quick kiss and started laughing. "So, how was your day baby?"

"Terrible. Then I came home, to your loving family and overly salty miso."

That comment was met with an over-dramatized eye-roll, "they mean well, or at least I think they do. And Ikkaku likes food that will give him heart attacks due to the sodium content."

"Just because he likes salt doesn't mean you have to destroy everyone else's dinner."

"I'm trying to keep him happy, and not yelling at you."

"Why would he yell at me?" Ashi tore several paper towels from the roll and started to wipe up the mess she 'was not going to clean up'. Renji couldn't help but stare. Ashi was on her hands and knees on the lacquered bamboo floor that had been her birthday present two years ago, she was practical after all, her ass was sticking up slightly and he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the number of times they had 'gotten messy' on the floor of this room.

"Babe? Are you listening? No, you're staring at my ass."

"I'm sorry sweetness. What'd you say?"

"They overheard your hell butterfly, public channel."

"Shit. I gotta stop doing that…"

"Yeah, no kidding." Ashi threw the crumpled paper towels away and kissed Renji again. "I wouldn't worry about it though. They promised to be nice."

"Great…"

January 8, Squad Nine Barracks

Shuuhei Hisagi was currently trying to not fall asleep at his desk, he had spent the better part of the night with Ashi and the rest trying to catch up on paperwork. It was barely noon and already the lieutenant was slowing down his traditionally break-neck pace to a lull and there were long gaps of time between the forms he actually looked at instead of just signed without reading. "Someone get me a fuckin' coffee." He was alone in his office and he spoke so low that the chances of anyone hearing him were near impossible but, to his surprise not five minutes later someone did bring him a drink.

The office door was thrown open and the lieutenant of squad 14, Hakuro Okami was standing there, a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hands, and a furious look on his face. Hakuro had been appointed lieutenant when Ashi had gotten her captain's position; they ran the squad equally and were incredibly close. There were rumors that Hakuro's dedication to his captain wasn't formed out of honor or duty but something else entirely; his eyes often lingered on her far longer than necessary. Those eyes, that looked more animal than human were now fixed on Shuuhei, the phrase 'if looks could kill' came into his mind. "Hey Okami what's up? Something changed with Ashi?"

"No." Without an invitation Hakuro entered the room and slammed the glass onto Shuuhei's desk, breaking the cup and causing the overflowing coffee to ruin the reports that he'd been trying to finish. "The Captain's condition is still critical. _She is not far from the gates._"

"What are you talking about?" The younger lieutenant growled at Shuuehi, the sound of it ominous in the otherwise quiet room. His teeth that were visibly sharper and longer than a normal person's were visible and making Shuuhei nervous. There was a reason Hakuro was called 'the wolf' behind his back: he was gifted with a talent for tracking spiritual pressures and energies, his fighting style and sword were almost animal and he had a tendency to bite people if they made him angry. Shuuhei guessed as to why Hakuro was angry and in the back of his mind he knew that if he was right and Hakuro had somehow found out about what he'd said to Ashi, then the kid had every right to rip him to pieces.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Hisagi. You threatened my Captain's unconscious body in front of her lover and now you're trying to play stupid with me—I hate that." Shuuhei forgot about the wolf in front of him, if Renji had heard what he'd said then that was his first concern.

"Did Renji hear me?"

"Yes. And you're one lucky son of a bitch he told me first; I came here to warn you. Although, I don't think you deserve it. He's coming for blood and if you don't want to die you'd better get your story straight before he shows up…he's not gonna be as sweet as me." Hakuro started pacing in front of Shuuhei's desk, fire in his every movement. "What the hell were you thinking, Abarai was fuckin' asleep in the corner."

"Okami, I really had no idea he would hear me and I wasn't thinking when I said that stuff. And anyway you don't know the full story and that's what…"

Ashi's lieutenant lunged at the desk sword drawn and instinctively Shuuhei unsheathed his zanpaktou, he didn't want to hurt the little wolf but he was more than prepared to defend himself. "Bite, Shi no Kiba!" The sword instantly broke and materialized into six blades about a foot long that rested in between his knuckles on a leather strap that went around his palm; once Hakuro's sword was in shikai form, it looked as if its owner had claws. Shuuhei had been in a human world comic-book shop a few years ago and in it he found a poster on the wall for X-men: Wolverine, at the time he thought he was seeing things but now, he was certain. Hakuro's weapon looked just like Wolverine's but more terrifying because Hakuro was flying at him with claws drawn, instead of hanging on a wall.

"Hakuro, calm the fuck down!" The advantage of having a weapon that allows free movement of both your hands is simple, one hand blocks while the other kills. Hakuro swung with his left hand and Shuuhei blocked without thinking of the other hand; said other hand aimed for his throat and would have made contact but the tattooed ninth lieutenant kicked the raging fighter in the stomach. Using the force of the kick to launch himself backwards the wolf readied for another strike, his teeth were bared and sounds that weren't human poured out of his mouth. "I don't want to fight you. You need to understand why I said those things! Listen to me you stupid—I'll kill you Hakuro if you don't knock it off." A large crowd had gathered outside of Hisagi Shuuhei's office, watching the bloodbath that was about to begin, and they would have been content to continue fighting if Renji Abarai hadn't shoved his way through the mass of squad nine soul reapers.

"The two of you have about five seconds to stop before I bash your heads in." It wasn't the threat that stopped Hakuro from ripping Hisagi's throat out, it was the dead tone in Renji's voice and the vacant expression he wore. The wolf backed away from Shuuhei, his figurative tail between his legs. "Now," Renji said as he slid the office door shut, "please explain why you threatened to murder my Ashi."


End file.
